mind in the future
by humor-misstep
Summary: All the big powers fear the next world war. But what would happen if that war where triggered by the worldwide power to read minds. Now the earth has 1 last resort,a girl that may be their only hope. Can she save them or is the future doomed.
1. a different time

Totally random story, but try to understand it .I had a lot of fun writing it.

-0-

"Hannah? Hannah? Hannah O'lean get up!'

"Whoo?" I thought as I woke up to the sound of a very tiny, angry voice .When I opened up my eyes I saw before me something very similar to a stuffed animal. It had pink fur, blue eyes, and a purple swirl on its forehead. It was about the size of my hand and, I noticed dispassionately floating 7 inches above the desk with a pair of white angel like wings.

'7 inches above the desk?' I thought, jerking my head off my desk and became suddenly alert. I looked around and saw I was still in my English class room and the same thing that I last saw on the board was still there, but the room was empty. "What the?" I asked.

"oh, goody you're awake" the tiny animal said.

"How ….you're…you….it talks!" I exclaimed.

The animal rolled its eyes and said "they told me you'd react like this. Ok, let me explain, the date is 2060, January 25, 2060. My report tells me you fell asleep 50 years ago and since today is your 65 birthday you are being given me to assist your transaction" the animal said, calm as can be.

"Transaction?What transaction?"I questioned.

"Well, to becoming elderly in this hard future of course."The toy said.

I tried to process this .And when that didn't work I gave up and little black spots began to appear in front of my eyes.

"Whoa, whoa we don't want to do that, not when you've just woke up. Maybe we should take a walk to get the blood circulating." The thing pushed me to my feet, it was surprisingly strong.

"It's in my programming. The strenght" it said.

Had I said that out loud? I didn't think so.

"Shoot' I thought I heard the thing mutter "anyway, as I was saying. 50 years ago everyone suddenly fell asleep and when they woke up they could…..how do I say this…. They could... aaah….they could kind of read um eachothers... that chaos broke loose. Because everyone could read each other's minds they knew what other people thought of them. People started to fight over petty ideas or opinions. They started to commit suicide from hearing what people really thought of them. When the dust cleared 2/3 of the earth's population was dead and 2 main groups had formed, the mindsoloist and the mind groups. The mindsoloist were those who decided to separate themselves from everyone, including each other because distance makes a difference on whether or not you can read each other thoughts. The mind group where those who decided to band together to try and find a cure for mind reading, no matter how hard it was to work together. So far their labs have created a head band that muffles the voices, and they've created me. They have also decided that what happened that day was a sudden evolution, one we were not prepared for. But right now as the mind soloists continue being hermits, and the mind groups look for answers, you are the only one on this earth that we are aware of that did not wake up after the evolution" the thing paused" because of this scientists believe that you might have had more time to evolve your power. There for having a better control over it."

As 'it' was talking we walked through the school and I quickly saw the changes that were unapparent in the classroom. The floors were littered with dust and drooped materials, and every now and then I could see a few drops of blood. At the end of our conversation we ended up at the doors and I could see my reflection 'What? Why? I looked older but not 50 years older!' I thought. I looked like I was 20 or 21. My blond hair was waist long and shiny, my blue eyes were the same and I looked skinnier. But I didn't look anywhere near the age of 65.(A/N:this is all in her head).

"Oh, let me explain that. You see after 6 years of being asleep we began to worry about you so we had to read you mind. In it we could only see the numbers 2060 and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't get anything else, another hint to your abilities. Anyway, we didn't know when you'd wake up so gave you a shot that basically froze your body until you awoke." It said.

I thought that it was scary that I was accepting this explanation. But an odd explanation is better than no explanation. "But who are you?" I questioned the toy.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. My name's Naterban. I am a newly developed life form and I will be your life guide from here on out." she turned to the doors"By the way I am not a toy"With that she opened the doors.

It was beautiful. Nature had taken back its land. There were flowers of every color and size blooming all over. The sun was shining and… "Wait." I turned to Naterban and asked "Didn't you say that it was January? Why are there flowers blooming?".

"This isn't real" She said.

"I can see it right here. How can it not be real?"I asked.

"It's a projection. After the war the world was a mix of gray and black, it was colorless. So to lessen the blow of an already huge loss we built a satellite to color the earth till color comes back."

This new world was becoming scarier and scarier by the second; I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. "I need to see my home" I demanded.

"Fine" and off we went.

-o-

At the bottom of my drive way I had heard and seen no one on the way and my house looked the same but empty. Walking up the drive way the lawn was up to my waist. There was a rustling in the lawn and when I looked toured it a figure came through the grass. It had a tail and a large ovalish shaped thing that could have been a body with a face that had a brown spots over one of its eyes and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Could it be? Molly! "I rushed forward to the animal that used to be me small cute little dog, time had not been kind to her. I picked her up and together we went to explore the house. Like the school it was covered in dust, and scattered objects, but there was no blood. Much to my relief.I checked everywhere, there was no one? I started to panic "Mom, Dad, Brian, anyone?" I called. Then I had a thought "the barn" and started running to the barn with Molly.

"Where are we going?' asked Naterban.

Until then I had forgotten she was there "to the barn "I said. At the barn door I tried the handle and it was locked. I knocked.

There was a brief silence then"…..yes?" came a small voice.

"It's me, Hannah. " I said.

The door swung open and someone jumped into me arms"…..si…sis…sister?".

I pulled away and stared "Brian?" my little brother looked to be 59 but I knew him to be 9 last time I saw him. "Brian, is that you?".

He spoke"yes, it's me. Where have you been, after the mind reading started, everyone went crazy. I ran to the school and looked for you but you weren't there! You weren't there!" He yelling and started beating my arms and crying.

"Oh, honey I hadn't woken up yet like everyone else, I stayed asleep. I only woke up just now." I tried to explain to soothe my little brother. But he wasn't so little anymore he was at least a foot taller than me had a slight beard and I had more questions than answers for him so my explanation was weak.

Jake came up right as if realizing something "I can't hear your mind. Why can't I read your mind?".

Ah, we run into the problem of the lack of answers again "I have no idea."

"Why don't you look older?" his inquisitor mind demanded answers, some things hadn't changed.

"The scientists froze my body with medicine when I didn't wake up."

"I've missed you so much .After mom and dad came and got me we looked for you and.."

"Wait, mom and dad?"I interupted him" Where are mom and dad? Are they Ok?"I grabbed him shoulders frantic for information.

"Here" He said quietly

"Can I see them?' I asked. He paused and his eyes shifted to the door. But before I could inquire into why he did that we were interrupted

'Let her in Brian "came a voice quietly from inside "we have many things to discuses." It said.

Brian opened the door and inside where dad's carpentry tools had lined the shelves, beds had replaced them. The main floor had a curtained off area in the back and a stage like thing in the center. And there on the stage was my mom and dad. Mom would now be 96 and dad 94 by my calculations. But the two people who stood there did not look a day over 20.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked hesitating for these people did indeed look like my more like an old picture of them. It didn't add up, like a lot of things lately.

-0-

It's not over. The insanity will continue.

Please review


	2. the romance starts

Brian opened the door and inside where dad's carpentry tools had lined the shelves, beds had replaced them. The main floor had a curtained off area in the back and a stage like thing in the center. And there on the stage was my mom and dad. Mom would now be 96 and dad 94 by my calculations. But the two people who stood there did not look a day over 20

"Mom? Dad?" I asked hesitating for these people did indeed look like my parent did of old pictures of them by it didn't add up, like a lot of things lately.

"Yes, honey" the person who looked like mom said "I know what you're thinking… actually "She paused"no I don't, odd...Anyway I can guess at what you're thinking. You see after the war we couldn't find you no matter how hard we tried, and we did try hard letting me assure you of that, but eventually we had to accept the idea that you might be dead. So we came here and locked ourselves up becoming a part of the group that people call mind soloists. After a while we started to get board and in our boredom we started to tamper with dads work tools and one day we made an invention that deages you. Your dad and I went back to looking like we were 20 years old again after that we began drawing the attention of some mind soloists because ,you see our invention had the ability to minimize mind reading. We think that that happens because not only does it deage your body but we think it deages your evolution."

"What?" Shouted Naterban, whom I had forgotten again "you have a partial antidote and you haven't shown it yet?" I could tell Naterban was angry, but I dismissed it and walked to my parents.

"I never imagined that I'd be older than my parents."

My dad started to laugh and then we were all laughing and hugging each other, Jake joined in and Molly started to bark at us. I had my family back.

**_3 years later_**

"David?" called a athoritive voice across the lab.

A slim young man with messy brown hair came rushing out from the back room "Yes Mrs.O'lean what is it?"

"I'll be leaving for the progress meeting soon and I want you to keep an eye on the subject that was just tested with our new brain wave numbling patches."The tall bolnd beautiful woman said.

"Consider it done"David quickly agreed.

"Good. Now"She said getting her coat and scarf "Make sure that the lab rats are feed and don't forget to reset the reading devices "she finished rushing to the door.

David ran after her calling"No problem,sure thing" he watched her leave. 'Hannah O'lean' he thought, she was an amazing person, having made remarkable discoveries and advances towards a control for the mind reading and being a miracle herself. She was a god send . She could control her powers by blocking others and reading their minds at will. David sighed"She really in amazing".

-Hannah POV

"Man I'm gonna be late" I said to myself as I rushed to the progress meating. As I walked down the street people would turn and look after me. I noticed it and knew that it was because they could hear nothing from my mind. With all the advances that the human race had made towards finding a cure for mind reading the mind reading had been considerably contained. The cure of deage was never accepted by the scentific community because besides my mother and father it didn't work on anyone else(The scientists contributed that to the fact that these two where the parents of me).But with a bit of politics and brave souls the mindsoloists and the mind group joined up and compiled their knowladge to invent a headband that muffled the voices. After studying me and with my help we are developing a mind numbing patch that you put at the base of your neck an dit muffles the voices, like the headband but more effective and convinient. We have also developed a was to mind-sound-proof buildings ,but that process was extremely expensive so very few places have that feature

The meeting taking place at 6 is with all the leading minds of the world in mind reading controll. That includes myself,my parents, Naterban and others from the two once opposing groups. I ran into the mind building that had the mind-sound-proof feature. I had 3 minutes to get to the meeting room , so I ran.

-Jake POV

I watched her sprint into the building and let out a sigh. The people around her stopped and staired after her. I knew that she thought that it was because of her mind controll ability but I knew different. It was because Hannah O'lean was a beautiful woman. She eminated confidence and had the look of a pure rose in full bloom. And I ,Jake Landon was the man that was going to make her mine.

-Authors POV

Hannah had suffered multiple attacks since she had awaoken from her sleep 3 years ago. People wanted to disect her ,or hold her for ransom, make her their slave, their maid, their protector. The list goes on and on. So she was assigned a security team and the head of her team demanded that Hannah learn self defence. She did and passed with flying colors. She is now a black belt in tiquando, karate, and judo.

Conveniently the head of her security team was Jake Landon. He had had a crush on her the moment he set eyes on her. That crush had bloomed over time with the more he saw of her and now was heart throbbing love. Problem is that he had a reputation for being a romeo and he worried that that might prevent Hannah from trusting him.

Hannah however had never felt an attraction to anyone before. Maybe it was because she had been asleep during her teen years where one discovers ones self. But either way Hannah knew that she was lacking something. Sure she loved her family but when her friends and coworkers talking about 'that hot guy' she felt uncomfortable and out of place.

Needless to say these two had some seriouse issues.

-Hannah POV

We had been sitting in the meeting for the past hour and I spent that time listening to the council members argue. The presure in my head had been building and it was know at a boiling point.

As Naterban and a member of the mindsoloists started to fight about the side effects of an isolation chamber for criminals for the 13th time! I exploded.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The room fell silent as it usually did when I talked."You all are acting like a bunch of children! You all are suppose to the most respectable scientists in the world so start acting like it! Now, we are here to discus the future of controling mind reading and if you can't listen and respond to eachother like responsible adults I will leave and find a way to become a independant scientist so as not to be in the same room as you children again!" There was silence, I scanned the people seated at the table and saw jaws agape."Good now if you people are feeling more mature we can continue the meeting".

The room slowly drew out of their trance and from out side the door there was a chuckle.

-Jakes POV

I had know from the minute that they passed the 30 minute mark for arguing that Hannah was going to blow eventually. And when she did it was astounding, she captured their attention and made them feel like children being punished by mother.

I waited out side the meeting room and replayed her words in her head. She was a constant interest to me. So strong, so gracefull, and so want her to be mine.

As the meeting ended the members filled out of the room and Hannah with Naterdan plus her parents exited last. Hannah spared me a glance as she passed and I followed them out of the building.

"Bye mom. dad" She said as they parted ways at the side walk. Naterban lived with Hannah at her loft. They talked about inconsequential things while walking with me following not far behind. Again people would stop and stair at Hannah and I couldn't help the rush of possessiveness that went through me when the person looking was a male. I knew I had no right to these emotions but I couldn't stop them. So I held them in and stomped down the street after then sulking.

-Hannah POV

As we approched the loft I could feel Jake's eyes boring holes into my back. It was really bothering me. It felt like the heat from his stair was traveling up my back and to my face ,making me blush. This had been happening alot lately, but I couldn't explain it.

At the door naterban whispered in my ear "I'm gonna go to the lab to give you some alone time"

I looked at her ,very confused "Why would I need alone time?"

Naterban just laughed as she flew down the staired. There was an awkward silence in the hall while neither Jake of I said anything.

"Um...why don't we go inside" Jake spoke up eventually.

"Right ,right" I responded. I took out my keys and entered the loft with Jake following."Do you want something to drink" I asked out of manners.

"No I'm fine" He said sitting on the couch. I stood on the other side by the window fidgiting with the hem of my shirt.

He chuckled and said " Why don't you come sit down before you tear your shirt apart."

I suffled over and sat as far from him as I could.

-Jake POV

She was as stiff as could be and was looking anywhere but at me.I didn't know what Naterban had said to her before she left but it had obviously bothered Hannah.I glanced towards her and sighed. If I ever wanted to get any where with her I'd have to make the first move.

"Hannah?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "Yes?"

"You can relax you know it's only me here"

"I..I know that" she managed "That's what I'm worried about" Hannah mumbled.

"What?" I asked incredibly

"Nothing!Nothing!"She quickly denied.

"did you just say that I worried you?" I pressed.

"no" Hannah said turning away from me.

"I think you did."I said"And do youwant to know why?" I coontinued.

She didn't amswer so I took that for a yes.

"I make you worried or nervouse" I started moving closer towards her "Because" I was right at her ear now "You like me."

-Hannah POV

My heart had been beating at high speed but when he said those words my heart stopped.

Did I like Jake? He was very handsome and was also nice ,but did I have those feelings for him. I turned to look at him and searched my heart. I reveiwed all my reactions to Jake and compaired them to me reaction to other guys. And I had to admit they where totally different.

So did I like Jake? I staired into his eyes and saw the worry and effection in his eyes and knew the answer.

I sat up straight and said in a clear voice "Yes Jake, I do like you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

and the romance starts! so cute

so what did you think?

reveiw please


	3. the slide to contentment

-Hannah POV

I sat up straight and said in a clear voice "Yes Jake, I do like you."

I waited for an answer but there was just quiet.

-Jake POV

'she said it!' my mind was suddenly blank except for that one fact 'she said it!'

I've loved her since I meet her 2 years ago and now she's confessing her feelings to me. It's my dream come true. The beautiul ,magnificent creature that is Hannah O'Lean.

Oh my god

-Authors POV

While Jake was having his epiphany, Hannah was having a nurvous breakdown. She was questioning if he did like her or if he'd just laugh at her. He only said that she liked him not that he liked her.

She was panicking to the brink of tears. So when Jake finally looked up from his thoughts he saw a teary eyed, flushed cheeks, thoroughly feaked out Hannah.

So he reacted the only way he new how, by panicking as well. "Hannah are you okay! Did you hurt yourself! Why are you crying! Is the thought of liking me that horrible? If it is you can just forget it! Yes, Yes, just forget this ever happened!" he screamed

This brought Hannah over the edge "You don't want me to like you? At all? But your the one that made me confess in the first place."Then a realization came to her, "Or where you just playing with me" she said in a rising voice "Am I just another claim for you, just another drop in the bucket? Well, do you know what Jake! " she stood up as she continued "I don't need you! I was perfectly fine before you came along and messed with my head! Who cares if I love you, it dosn't ma.." She trailed off realizing what she said. She sincerly hoped that Jake hadn't caught on.

Unfortunately he did. "Did..did you just say you loved me?"Jake asked astounded.

"NO!" she was quick to deny that question.

It was that quick denial that gave Jake the true answer. "You do love me." he said confidently standing to be face to face with Hannah.

"No! No I don't" Hannah shouted at him "I can't love you, I hardly know you! This is insain! Get out get out right now!" She began pushing him to the door.

But Jake had other plans in mind "Wait. Don't you want to hear what I have to say? What about my feelings" He said while resisting her forceing him out the door by holding onto the frame.

" You've already made yourself clear. Now just leave" Hannah ground out ,trying to force him throught the door.

"But you haven't listened to what I..Ahh!" Jake didn't get to finish because Hannah had decided to put her black belt in martial arts to use.

She grabed him arm and forced him behind her back where she procceded to flip him over her shoulder out, out the door, and onto the hard floor of the hallway.

'Oww...that hurts" Jake whined, rubbing his back. He turned around to face her" Hannah wait I..." But he was cut off by a door slamed in his face.

-Jake POV

Okay that could have gone better. I imagined her falling into my arms not me falling in her hallway.

We were supposed to confess to eachother and then be together forever happily. What happened?

Reveiwing my memories I can't see anything that would set her off...Oh My God (facepalm)

I told her she loved me but I never told her I loved her! I'm a idiot!

I turned to the door and started banging

"Hannah come on! Open the door! You have to hear my side of the story! You had your say but what about mine, what about what I feel!" I shouted hopeing she'd answer.

But all I heard was the rush of my own breathing.

I had to talk to her and tell her my feelings or the situation might worsen to the point of no fixing. But how do I get her to talk to me?

"Ahh, lightbulb. I know exactaly what to do."

Turning to the door I tried again "Dr. O'Lean I have a proposition for you. It will be very benifitial to both you and the human race. But you'll have to talk to me to hear it".

I waited ...and waited...and waited, and then I heard foot steps and the door start to open.

She peeked out her head and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. I knew she could never turn down an offer that would help people.

-Hannah POV

I knew I should have just ignored him untill he left and then avoided him untill I died. But he did say he had a proposition for me that would benifit the human race, and who am I to deny the human race their right to a better life. It wasn't that I was looking for an excuse to see him..or anything.

Looking out the door I saw Jake watching me with a big goofy smile on his face, as if he did nothing wrong and so I preceded to try and slam the door in his face.

"Wait!" he shouted blocking the door from closeing. " You opened the door to talk to me ,why are you suddenly slaming it closed!"

"Because you're smiling like a idiot that doesn't regret their actions!" I yelled back.

"Oh"

I scoffed "What an intelligent reply Jake"

He seemed to flince back from my sarcasm but it must have been me.

"It's not that it's just that I knew you would answer the door if I said it would benifit people. That's all" He said.

So I tried to slam the door on him again,

"What is it this time?" he shouted in outrage.

"This time it's you being a pig headed jerk!" I screamed back.

-Authors POV

Hannah was to busy trying to slam the door on Jake to see the flash of anger and determiantion in his eyes.

"I don't always get what I want" he said in a menacing voice, and proceeded to push the door open. Making Hannah stumble back and allowing Jake enterence "If I always got what I wanted then I would have acted on the feelings I felt two years ago instead of waiting untill you where ready."

"Are you claiming love at first sight!" Hannah questioned" Because if you are then.."

She was interupted by Jake saying " NO! It wasn't love at first sight. I felt something for you but I didn't love you untill I watched you and saw what a kind and strong person you are."

They both froze. Taking time to realize the second slip up of the night.

"So you love me?" Hannah asked hesitantly.

"Yes. That's why I had to trick you into opening the door . So I could confess to you, seeing as you'd already confessed to me."

He took a step towards her and put his hands on her shoulders." I really do love you Hannah, and if you where telling the truth earlier you must love me too."

Hannah stared at his and absorbed his expression of determination and love. She let out a sigh " So now what?"

Jake grinned " Now we take a chance at us. I don't really know where it'll take us. we may go our seperate ways"

She opened her mouth the object to such a negative statment but was interupted when he continued.

"But personally speaking I'd much rather it leading us down the isle of a church."

She smiled and put her arms around him. He in return put his arms around her.

"So we take it one step at a time, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yep that's the plan."

"sounds like a good idea to me. But I have just one question?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Oh yeah? And whats that?" he returned still grinning.

"If I had seriously asked how our relationship would better mankind when I came to the door, would you have had a answer?"

Jake gave a chocky smirk and a chuckle"Yes I would have".

She raised an eye brow skeptically " And what you it have been?"

" That if you had opened the door and we had gotten together then you would have been happy." He said matter-of-factually " And if you are happy you can be more focused in the lab leading to more improvments and discoveries."

Hannah looked at his disbelieveingly " Your serious aren't you?"

"yep!" He said with a smile.

"God save this relationship." She murmured going on tippy-toes to be face to face with Jake.

Jake in return bent down untill their faces where and inch apart. "We'll call it a match made in heaven"

"That's not what I.."

She never got to finish because Jake had found a rather effective way of silencing the woman of his dreams.

He kissed her.

The kiss made her melt mentally and physically. She leaded heavily on him and let out a moan. His tongue brushed her bottom lip ,tentatively asking admitance. She gave it and they both started down a slippery slope that lead straight to their contentment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

THE END!

Please review and if you want a epilogue then you gotta ask.

SEE YA! : D


End file.
